poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2
Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2 is an upcoming sequel to Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot An opening prologue set years before the events of the first film tells that Lord Shen, the scion of a peacock clan that rules Gongmen City in ancient China, seeks to harness fireworks as a weapon. After discovering from the court's goat Soothsayer that "a warrior of black-and-white" will defeat him if he does not change his ways, Shen leads an army of wolves to exterminate the panda population to avert the prophecy. Shen's parents are horrified at this atrocity and exile their son, who swears revenge. In the present day,6 Po is living his dream as the Dragon Warrior, protecting the Valley of Peace alongside his friends and fellow kung fu masters, the Furious Five. His teacher Shifu tells him, however, that he has yet to achieve inner peace. While defending a village from wolf bandits who have been stealing refined metal for Shen, Po is distracted by a symbol on the wolf leader's armor, which causes Po to have a flashback of his mother and allows the wolves to escape. Po asks his goose father, Mr. Ping, about his origins. Ping reveals that he found Po as an infant in a radish crate and adopted him, but Po remains unsatisfied, wondering how and why he wound up in the Valley of Peace to begin with. Shifu receives word that Shen has killed Thundering Rhino, the leader of the kung fu council protecting Gongmen City, and is plotting to destroy kung fu tradition and conquer China with his newly developed weapon, a cannon that fires weaponized fireworks. Po and the Furious Five set out to Gongmen City to stop Shen and destroy his weapon. They find the city occupied by Shen's forces, with the two surviving council members Storming Ox and Croc imprisoned. The six heroes ask the council members for help to liberate the city, but the two cite their helplessness against Shen's weapon and refuse. Po and the Five are discovered by the wolf boss and give chase, only to be arrested in front of Shen's tower. Upon being brought before Shen in his tower, Po and the Five free themselves and destroy Shen's weapon. However, Po is again distracted by a flashback upon seeing the same symbol as before on Shen's plumage, allowing Shen to escape and destroy the tower with an arsenal of cannons. After Po and the Five escape, Tigress confronts Po over his distraction, who reluctantly explains that he remembers Shen's presence on the night he was separated from his parents, and wants answers about his past from Shen. Though empathetic, Tigress tells Po to stay behind for his own safety. Despite this, Po breaks into the factory to question Shen, inadvertently foiling the Five's plan to destroy the factory. Shen claims that Po's parents abandoned him, and then blasts Po out of the factory into a river with a cannon. Po is presumed dead. Po survives and is rescued by the same soothsayer, who takes him to the ruins of the nearby village where Po was born. Guided by the soothsayer to embrace his past, Po remembers that when he was an infant, his parents had sacrificed themselves to save him from Shen's army, his mother hiding him in a radish crate and luring Shen's forces away from him. Po attains inner peace, realizing that he has lived a happy and fulfilling life despite this early tragedy. Po returns to Gongmen City to save the captive Five and prevent Shen's conquest of China. During the ensuing battle (in which Ox and Croc participate after being persuaded by Shifu, who also helps, while Shen kills wolf boss for defying him), Po modifies the movements used during his inner peace training to redirect Shen's firework shells against his own armada, destroying it. Po then urges Shen to let go of his own past, but Shen attacks Po until Shen slashes the ropes holding up his last cannon, which falls and crushes him to death. Victorious, Po returns to the Valley of Peace and reunites with Mr. Ping, lovingly declaring the goose to be his father. At the same time, Po's biological father is shown to be living in a far-off, hidden village inhabited by surviving pandas, and senses that his son is still alive. Trivia *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jack Skellington, Zero, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Scar, Shere Khan, The Horned King, Creeper, Ratigan and Fidget guest star in this film. *The Crime Empire, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Scar, Shere Khan, The Horned King, Creeper, Ratigan and Fidget will work for Lord Shen in this film. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Kung Fu Panda 2, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. *The storyline continues in Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3. Transcript *Ash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2/Transcript Links Category:Spin-off films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Sequel films Category:Kung Fu films Category:Films set in China